


Ghosts Alive

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A story inspired by the writing prompt "Are you going to kill me now?" "I killed you 10 minutes ago."





	Ghosts Alive

“Are you going to kill me now?”

The woman- Beatrice was her name, Beatrice Loman, that was the name Carter had been given and everything about her matched what was in the dossier- had wide, frightened eyes. Carter couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of her being afraid  _now_ , at how she resembled nothing so much as a deer in the middle of the highway, frozen in place and about to be run over.

But this deer had already been hit; she just hadn’t felt the fatal blow.

“I killed you ten minutes ago.”

“What?” Beatrice took in a few deep, quick breaths, though she hadn’t been breathing at all a moment before. “No you didn’t, I’m still right here, don’t try your- your mind games on me-”

“Look down, if you will.”

“I will not, I’m not going to fall for-”

“Look. Down.”

She looked down. The lifeless body splayed out on the ground was identical to her present form, minus the gunshot wound in the middle of the forehead.

“…what’s going on?” All the false bravado left her voice, with only fear and confusion remaining in its place.

“Exactly what I said. Ten minutes ago, I shot you in the head. Quick. Painless. You were so busy being scared out of your wits that you didn’t even notice the moment of death.”

She bit her lip for a long, silent moment. “I don’t understand.”

“Look, Beatrice- can I call you Beatrice?”

She put her hands on her hips. “No. No, you may not.”

Carter put his hands in the air, his open palms a show of peace, though the gun at his side was still hot to the touch. “Alright. So, Miss Loman, I-”

“Fine, you can call me Beatrice, but only if I get your name in return.”

He didn’t hesitate. “Call me Carter.”

She tilted her head slightly to the side. “Is that your first name or your last name?”

“Does it matter?”

Beatrice opened her mouth as if to object, but instead only sighed.

“So, Beatrice. I did my research before we met. I know a lot about you, enough to know that you seem like a good enough person. But I was given a lot of money to kill you, and a job’s a job. Point is, nobody said anything about what happens after that.”

“Wait, somebody hired you to kill me? But I- I don’t have any enemies, there must be some mistake-”

“There was no mistake. The man who hired me was named Timothy Clayton. Does that name ring a bell?”

Beatrice’s eyes widened, which Carter had scarcely thought possible. “That’s my fiancee’s brother- we’ve never been close, but I didn’t think Tim hated me, let alone would- would do something like this…”

Carter shrugged. “Hate to break it to ya, but them’s the facts. Now. I have to dispose of your body, and you have to go have a chat with good old Tim. Much as I would love to sit in on that conversation, I’d best be off.” Carter waved at the ghost, who was still floating in place, too astonished to move. “But I wish you the best of luck.”


End file.
